Ciuman Pertama
by FireCracker56
Summary: Ini hanya sepenggal kisah antara seorang teladan dan berandal. Mereka pacaran, tapi Chanyeol tidak merasa seperti itu./ "Kalau begitu bercinta dengan ku." "Sinting!" "Yasudah, pilihannya hanya ada dua, cium atau bercinta?" "Yang benar saja!" (CHANBAEK/YAOI)


**Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rating : T+**

 **© xobechan56**

 **Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyxBoy) content if you not like, just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.**

 **.**

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun itu kekasihnya. Ia benar kekasih Park Chanyeol.

Namun mereka tak pernah benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Salahnya juga si, kenapa ia harus jatuh hati pada siswa teladan macam Baekhyun? Yang tentu saja terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk sekedar bermesraan bersama seorang berandal sekelas Chanyeol.

Malu mungkin.

Rutinitas kegiatan mereka itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Jika Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruang kesiswaan dan juga perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar membuang napasnya secara cuma-cuma, atau mungkin akan berbaik hati membantu guru Kang mengecek ulang jadwal guru piket, maka Chanyeol akan menghabiskan harinya dengan hal-hal yang kata Baekhyun itu amat-sangat tidak berguna.

Berkelahi, membolos, balapan motor, mencari masalah dengan orang lain.

Pokoknya Park Chanyeol itu tipikal pengerusuh sekali.

Sekalipun mereka telah menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Tapi percayalah kalau selama kurun waktu tersebut ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat perhatian dari sang kekasih, Byun Baekhyun.

Memang benar untaian kata cinta selalu diumbar oleh masing-masing. Tapi itu pun hanya lewat pesan teks atau kalau beruntung melalui sambungan telepon tengah malam.

Yang entah apakah Baekhyun itu menyadari atau tidak ketika ia berkata 'aku mencintai mu'.

Terkadang Chanyeol meragu dengan hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani kini. Ingin mengakhirinya, tapi apa daya tiap kali melihat wajah sang kekasih membuat Chanyeol berjuta-juta kali sadar kalau ia merupakan orang yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan cinta dari si jutek Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman dengan si Baekhyun itu?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada meledek yang kentara sekali, membuat Chanyeol hanya mendengus kasar melihatnya.

"Serius? Seorang berandal sekelas Park Chanyeol belum berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasih yang selalu dipuja-pujanya itu? Yang benar saja.."

Kali ini Kim Kai pun ikut menyuarakan argumennya. Perempatan pun muncul di dahi Chanyeol, menandakan betapa jengkelnya dia saat ini.

"Ya ya ya.. terserah kalian saja ingin meledek ku seperti apa, aku tak peduli." Chanyeol berujar acuh lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Berdiam diri di atap mungkin bagus, pikirnya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan tiap kata penuh celaan yang keluar dari dua sahabat karibnya itu.

'Sial sekali' batinnya menjerit.

Sungguh Chanyeol amat-sangat malu sekarang. Dikala kedua temannya bahkan sudah berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari pacarnya, ia bahkan belum bisa mencuri satu kecupan pun di wajah si Baekhyun.

Menjengkelkan sekali.

Baekhyun itu tipe orang yang jalan pikirannya seperti orang primitif. Kuno sekali. Amat sangat sangat kuno.

Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang masih mempercayai tentang 'kesakralan' ciuman pertama. Ya ciuman pertama. First kiss.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba mencuri kesempatan disaat Baekhyun lengah, namun berkali-kali pula ia akan medapatkan tendangan keras ;yang amat sangat menyakitkan di kakinya. Well, Baekhyun itu salah satu anggota klub hapkido di sekolahnya kalau kalian ingin tahu, jadi jangan heran.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sayangku, itu tidak baik."

Kata-kata itu yang selalu Chanyeol dengar tiap kali mengalami kegagalan dalam aksi nya. Manis si, tapi percayalah tidak akan manis lagi jika Baekhyun berkata sambil memasang mode juteknya. Seram sekali.

Pernah disuatu hari ketika ia dan teman-teman geng nya sedang bersiap diri untuk segera pergi ke arena balapan motor. Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan mengancamnya dengan kata-kata 'putus' jika berani pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi.

Dan tentu saja Park Chanyeol yang amat sangat mencintai dan penurut pada Baekhyun, pemuda itu dengan berat hati melepas kepergian teman-temannya yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan penuh belas kasih. Meninggalkan dirinya bersama sosok yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk nya berdiri.

Entah dari mana Baekhyun tahu bescamp kelompoknya itu. Tapi yang pasti Chanyeol sangat mengutuk siapapun si mulut ember itu.

'Hilang sudah kesempatan nya untuk memiliki motor sporty keluaran terbaru itu.'

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menempati sebuah meja yang telah terisi oleh beberapa jenis makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak kantin.

"Baekhyun, sabtu malam nanti berkencan yuk."

Chanyeol membuka obrolan diantara mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menyuap sesendok nasi sembari berkata, "Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan."

Chanyeol melenguh kecewa. Selalu seperti itu.

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim."

"Bahkan di akhir pekan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya enteng. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh harapan yang dilayangkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke rumah mu saja ya?"

"Terse-"

"YES!"

"-rah, tapi ada ayahku dirumah. Memang kau berani?"

Punah sudah keceriaan di wajah Chanyeol. Ayah Baekhyun itu menyeramkan. Berbanding amat sangat tipis dengan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol pernah bersumpah kalau ayah Baekhyun adalah orang terkahir yang ingin ia temui ketika ia sedang sekarat sekalipun ;pengecualian jika ia dan Baekhyun bisa menjalin hubungan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Tentu saja sebagai seorang pria gentle Chanyeol akan membuang separuh rasa takutnya untuk sekedar meminta restu dari ayah Baekhyun.

"Serius?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut putus asa.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum yang tertahan di sudut bibirnya itu.

'Berandal apanya? Bertemu ayah saja tidak berani.'

.

.

.

"Gagal lagi?"

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dnegan raut wajah prihatin. Kasihan sekali nasib percintaan sahabatnya ini.

Chanyeol hanya menunduk lesu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengalami penolakan Baekhyun atas ajakan kencannya.

Serius ia kan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan. Kenapa si Baekhyun selalu saja 'sibuk' tiap kali ia ajak.

"Well, kurasa ini sudah tak tertolong. Putuskan saja."

Enak sekali albino ini bicara. Tidak tahu apa perjuangannya mengejar Baekhyun di masa lalu. Sampai ingin mati rasanya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Yang benar saja."

"Lalu bagaimana? Memang kau tidak lelah apa di beginikan terus? Status pacaran mu itu benar-benar hanya sekedar status sekarang, tidak pernah aku lihat kalian bermesraan."

"Baekhyun tidak suka bermesraan di depan umum."

"Memang jika tidak didepan umum kalian bermesraan?"

"Tidak juga si."

"Sudah ku duga"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin putus. Aku mencintainya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Masa iya si kau terus yang selalu pengertian dengannya. Prinsip berpacaran itu tidak hanya sekedar kata suka tahu, tapi bagaimana perasaan dari masing-masing.

Pernah dengar tentang porsi perasaan tidak? Ku rasa di hubungan kalian ini kau menjadi pihak yang memberikan rasa cinta paling banyak, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menerimanya saja tanpa memberi kembali. Kalau hubungan seperti ini diteruskan, aku yakin kalian tidak akan berhasil."

Oke, si Sehun mulia perpetuah dengan kata-kata sok bijaknya. Padahal kenyataannya dia tidak jauh berbeda berengseknya dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya Chanyeol mendatangi kelas Baekhyun. Sesuai saran Kai dan juga Sehun, ia akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi kencan dengannya. Jika tidak berhasil lagi maka dengan berat hati pun Chanyeol terpaksa memutuskan hubungannya.

Tak peduli seberapa sulit perjuangannya di masa lalu untuk medapatkan hati Byun Baekhyun, yang terkenal sebagai siswa berparas manis namun juga jutek dan galak secara bersamaan.

Jika memang hanya dia yang mencintai dalam hubungan ini, untuk apa diteruskan? Tidak ada gunanya kan?

Maka dengan hati yang penuh keyakinan Chanyeol menggeser pintu kelas Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Jadi tak heran jika kelas Baekhyun terdengar sedikit bising akibat obrolan tak bermutu para penghuni kelas lainnya.

Baekhyun disana. Terduduk dengan wajah yang menghadap ke langit berwarna biru, dagunya tertumpu di telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah hearphone tersumbat di kedua telinga kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin saking fokusnya, Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini terduduk di depannya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby nya.

"Oh Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan mu sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk' ya?" Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada kata sibuk.

"Ugh tidak juga si. Aku hanya sedikit bosan jadi ya, begitulah..."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merogoh saku celananya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu muda.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Tolong dipertimbangkan ya, aku pergi."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung akan sikap Chanyeol. Pikirnya tumben sekali pemuda itu tidak menggodanya seperti biasa. Tapi siapa peduli? Biarkan sajalah.

.

 _'... Jika kau tidak sibuk di hari sabtu minggu depan. Temui aku di taman kota pukul empat sore. Aku menunggu mu. Aku harap kau datang._

 _P.C.Y '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman kota. Ia tampak tampan dengan hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos yang dipadukan dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam panjang juga sebuah topi dikepalanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04:17 sore namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun.

Ia mulai putus asa. Akankah Baekhyun datang? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya hingga membuatnya pening.

Langit tampak sedikit gelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Orang-orang disekitar taman kota pun memilih untuk pulang ketika menyadari langit yang mulai tampak tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah. Benar kata Sehun, sekalipun ia amat sangat mencintai Baekhyun tapi tak juga dibenarkan untuk harus selalu menjadi pihak yang selalu bersabar dan juga memberi.

Apakah ini akan menjadi sebuah akhir dari perjalanan cintanya?

Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya ketika rintik hujan mulai turun. Dengan berat hati pemuda itu berjalan berniat meninggalkan taman kota.

Namun sesuatu berhasil menghentikan tiap langkah kakinya.

"Chanyeol!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang tadi meneriaki namanya itu. Disana berdiri orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tak ia peduli kan rintik hujan yang sudah mulai membasahi kepalanya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Namun Chanyeol hanya bergeming ditempatinya. Sama sekali tidak berniat membalas tiap kata si pendek di depannya ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, maaf ya tadi jalanan begitu macet, membuat ku harus berlari dari ujung jalan sana hingga kemari." Ujar Baekhyun

Napas pemuda itu tampak memburu dengan keringat yang membasahi kening dan juga rambutnya.

Chanyeol jadi tidak tega. Kasihan sekali kekasihnya ini. Jika dia berlari dari ujung jalan, itu berarti jarak yang harus ditempuhnya hampir sekitar lima ratus meter kan?

Karena merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat amat sangat kelelahan, Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak terlalu lama kok. Tidak masalah kau telat. Yang penting kau datang~"

.

"Kau meragukan ku?"

"Heum, sedikit."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya jika aku mencintai mu juga?"

"Cium aku."

"Apa? Chan-"

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan percaya padamu."

"Tapi Chan, itu bukan satu-satunya cara yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat mu percaya kan?"

"Kalau begitu bercinta dengan ku."

"Sinting!"

"Yasudah, pilihannya hanya ada dua, cium atau bercinta?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ya sudah.. aku pergi saja.."

Ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari pemuda yang lebih pendek, sebuah tarikan dilengannya berhasil menghentikannya. Membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum kemenangannya.

"Jadi?"

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya jengah.

"Cuma pipi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Yang penting kan sudah cium!"

"Tapi yang benar saja, masa cuma dipipi si? Bagaimana dengan bonus di sini?"

Chanyeol menunjuk dua belah bibirnya dengan wajah yang menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi badan kekasihnya dan juga kedua mata yang terpejam rapat.

"Tuhakan! Kau itu tidak tahu diri. Sudah dikasih, tapi maunya lebih."

Baekhyun memberenggut kesal. Mukanya memerah. Perpaduan antara rasa kesal dan juga malu.

"Masa sama kekasih sendiri perhitungan si..."

"Bukan perhitungan tapi kau itu amat sang-"

'Cup'

Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengecup bibirnya selama seperkian detik.

"Kau cerewet sekali ya?"

"K-kau..."

"Itu baru permulaan. Siap-siap untuk sesi panas selanjutnya, oke?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mengabaikan raut murka dari sang kekasih, ia pun berjalan dengan amat sangat riang. Mengabaikan mendungnya langit saat itu.

"PARK -FUCK- CHANYEOL!"

"Tidak boleh mengumpat sayang..."

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

End

.

 _ **[ Epilog**_ ]

"WOOW! Apa yang sekiranya terjadi pada mu bung?"

Sehun dan juga Kai berteriak heboh ketika Chanyeol berjalan memasuki bescamp milik mereka dengan keadaan yang cukup... errr, mengenaskan?

Rambut yang berantakan ;terlihat seperti habis dijambak; belum lagi sebuah plester luka berwarna kuning di sudut bibirnya.

Habis menghabiskan sesi panas kah?

Sepertinya tidak.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Napasnya memburu, sesekali meringis sakit ketika merasakan nyeri di sudut bibir nya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Baekhyun"

"HA?!"

"Aku menciumnya kemarin, dan yeah.. beginilah jadinya..."

"Well, itu mengerikan." -Sehun

"Menyeramkan!" -Kai

"Menakutkan.." -Sehun

"Putuskan sajalah!" -Kai

"Tidak bisa~"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku terlalu mencintainya. Hahahaha~"

"Dasar gila!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

 **Ini cerita re-publish. Jadi ya jangan heran kalau merasa pernah baca :3**

 **Ini salah satu ff one shoot kesukaan saya, selain ff Hujan Pertama itu, tbh . (Hayuk, yang belum baca Hujan Pertama dibaca sekarang. Itu manis-manis gurih gitu ceritanya (promosi)), makanya saya re-publish cerita ini hahaha**

 **Kenapa dihapus kalau ujung2nya republish? Untuk alasan itu cukup saya aja yang tau, kenapa semua ff saya hapus akhir tahun 2016 lalu HAHA**

 **Rencana si bakal republish semua cerita yang pernah saya publish di ffn (kecuali ff remake) yaa**

 **Ditunggu aja yaa!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review lagi pliss gaes :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks, and sign**

 **Frckr56**


End file.
